What Happens Next
by twilightdiva23
Summary: Leah Clearwater has been away at college for three years and is happily settling into Florida until she receives an unexpected letter in the mail, inviting her to Sam and Emily's marriage in four months. What will happen when she returns to La Push after so long?
1. Chapter 1

It's strange how life can change in such a short time, one moment you're blissfully happy and the next your whole world has been turned upside down, that's what happened to my life. One moment I was blissfully happy with my family and boyfriend then the next I had been dumped, my father passed away and I, well I, became the first female werewolf on the rez. Werewolf I hear you say, yes introducing Leah Clearwater, the first shapeshifter on the La Push reservation. The reason for my existence was down to the arrival of the Cullen's, a clan of 'vegetarian' vampires who lived close to our borders. Our ancestors had made a treaty with the Cullens which respected both vampires and werewolves which meant we were not allowed to destroy each other unless the other one broke the bonds of the treaty. When the Cullen's moved back to Forks they sparked the werewolf gene in the shape shifter families meaning myself and my brother both became werewolves along with twelve others, one including my ex, Sam who was our alpha until Jacob split from the pack to form his own in order to protect Bella, the love of his life, who had fallen in love with a Cullen. After they were married she became pregnant with a vampire/human baby which we felt would be a danger to our people and must be destroyed. Jacob broke from the pack in order to protect the child which in turn caused my brother and I to join his pack. Shortly after the child was born, Jacob imprinted on the child meaning he would be there to protect her forever. Life returned to normal until the arrival of the Volturi in which we thought we would all lose our lives until the Cullen's saved us all. I couldn't bear to be around the happy imprinted couples any longer and decided to leave for Florida in order to start a new life. It's been a great three years, meeting new people, clearing my head and graduating from the University of Florida until I received the letter which brought me back to La Push. My cousin Emily and my ex Sam were getting married in three months and had asked me to be the maid of honour. It' going to be hard to head back home to the people that cause me so much hurt although I need to return home. I have to admit it will be strange to find out what has happened for the other wolves and imprinted couples. Are the others happy with their lives or are they still searching for that one person who will make their lives complete? It won't be easy to go back and face everyone and what happens next will be stepping into the unknown although I need to take some risks once in a while, after all, what's life without risks. La Push I hope you're ready because Leah Clearwater is about to return home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all my readers of this story. In this chapter Leah is heading home before she finds about a surprise meeting. I appreciate all reviews if anyone has any suggestions for the story.**

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg…"_

I switched off the radio as I passed through the winding roads that led to La Push. I wound down my window and pushed back the tears that were threatening to form if I allowed myself to think back to the one person who broke my heart…

***Flashback* **

"_Sam, where have you been? The BBQ finished an hour ago." I ran over to him as he made his way up the driveway. _

"_Leah, we need to talk." He said as he looked down at the ground. _

"_Why? What's wrong?" I began to worry he was about to leave again. "Is everything ok Sam?" I reached out for his hand and flinched as he stepped back._

"_Leah, I'm… I'm breaking up with you." He whispered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Things between us have changed, I can't pretend anymore." _

"_Pretend what?" I asked as the tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Nothing's changed, I can let you have more space if you need some."_

"_Leah, please…" He stepped back again before he looked up and faced me. "I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry." _

***End of Flashback***

I shoved the tears away as I saw the familiar row of houses that led to my own home. I hadn't let anyone see my hurt since the day Sam broke up with me. I pulled up into the driveway and smiled as the door of the house flew open and my mom and brother ran out.

"Leah you're home." My mom shouted as I stepped out of the car and into her waiting arms.

"Hi mom," I smiled as I hugged before stepping back and facing my brother. "How's my baby bro doing?" I joked as I ruffled his hair.

"All right Leah, you're home now enough of the jokes. What happened to the hard sister I knew before?"

I shrugged and smiled, "I've changed since I've been away. Talking about change, what's been going on with the pack?" I asked as I took my bags out of the car.

"We'll tell you once you're settled in," My mom told me as she pulled me into the house. "First you need to tell us all about Florida."

I shook my head as I allowed them both to drag me inside. It felt so good to be back home again after being away for so long. Once they sat me down at the kitchen table the questions immediately began.

"How was Florida?"

"Have you heard back from your job applications?"

"Did you meet anyone new?"

I held up my hands and laughed. "Guys, I've been home for at least a minute. Please can I have some time to settle in."

"Oh, of course. You should freshen up then we can head to the bonfire." My mom told me as she made her way to the sink.

"Wait, what bonfire?" I asked her as I noticed my brother leaving the room quickly.

"Emily and Sam are holding a bonfire to celebrate their engagement. I just thought that when she'd asked you to be her maid of honour you were feeling better about the whole thing." She told me as she walked over.

I shook my head and put on my brave face I'd been perfecting for so long and looked up to my mom. "Don't worry I'll be fine, it will be great to see the plans for the wedding." I knew she saw the hurt in my eyes but she didn't say anything. I stood up and made my way to my old room and walked inside shutting the door behind me. I looked around my room before opening my suitcase and pulling out clothes trying to decide upon an outfit to wear tonight. I sighed as I began to get ready hoping I would be strong enough to face them after so long.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Leah, we're going to be late." I heard my mom shout from the front door whilst I stood nervously in front of my mirror in my room.

"I'm coming Mom, I'll meet you at the car." I shouted to her as I took a deep breath readying myself for the bonfire I had to attend. I shook my head and walked outside, closing the door behind me before I got into the car with my mom and younger brother.

Once we arrived my brother jumped out and headed towards the large group gathered around the fire. I smiled at my mom as she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled before getting out and making my way down to the beach.

Rachel, my oldest friend was the first person to greet me as she ran over and threw her arms around me. "Leah, you're finally home. It's been so long since I saw you."

I laughed as I hugged her back, "Hi Rachel, how have you been lately?" I asked her as we walked over to the group.

"I've been great, how have you been anyway? Have you graduated yet?" She asked as she sat beside Paul .

"I've been good, it's been quite slow now that I've finished. So I'm just looking for a job right now." I nod as I sit down beside Rachel and Paul, "Yes I did. It's great to say I'm a graduate." I smile, "As you'll know yourself."

Rachel smiles as Paul puts his arm around her, "It's amazing isn't it? You'll find a job in no time though." She looks down as the guests of honour arrive before squeezing my shoulder. "Are you ok with this?" She asks quietly.

I take a deep breath and nod, "Yeah I'll get through this. Thanks Rach." I smile at her before I face Emily and Sam. Even though I haven't seen them in three years it stills hurts to see the love between the two when it should be me at his side. I quickly look down to the burning logs in the fire before they turned to look at me.

"I'd like to make a toast." Sam declared as he stood up and looked around the group. "Emily and I are genuinely pleased to see our family and friends here to celebrate our engagement. We're pleased you could share this special time with us both and hope to see you all at the wedding in four months time too." I rolled my eyes as everyone congratulated them before Emily stood up.

"I'd just like to thank you all for supporting us both in this chapter of our lives. We appreciate all the help you've provided and friendship over the years. I want to thank one person in particular though." I kept my eyes trained at the fire as I felt her eyes on me, "Leah, I know we've had a particularly bad time but I really appreciate the fact that you are able to support us with the wedding. We're so thankful to have your blessing and appreciate the fact that you'll stand beside me at the wedding."

I gritted my teeth together as I thought to myself, '_Blessing, what blessing? You imprinted on him I can't change it even if I wanted to_.' I put a smile on my face though and bravely looked up to them both. "You're welcome Emily, you're family. Family stick's together."

I quickly looked down as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me upset. I ignored everyone around me as I stared down into the fire before I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked up into the eyes of Jacob Black.

"How are you holding up?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

I shrug and look down again, "I'll be fine I guess." I make the mistake of looking up as Sam wraps his arms around Emily before gently placing a kiss on her cheek. I stand up quickly and walk away from the bonfire trying to block the memories in my head. I stand by the sea and watch the waves and watch the sand wash away before drifting back to shore as I try to focus on making myself forget about the hurt.

"You should tell them, you know." A voice calls out from behind me. I immediately know the owner of the voice so there's no need to turn around.

"You know I can't Jake. She's my cousin, you know how close we used to be." I tell him as I sigh angrily.

"Exactly," He says as he steps beside me. "You used to be close. No one would blame you for it. Anyone else would in your place."

I shook my head as I thought about it, "I can't Jake. I need to close that chapter of my life and this is the only way I can. I have to do this for them."

He suddenly put his arms on my shoulders and stepped in front of me to look into my eyes. "Listen to me Leah, you don't have to do anything for them."

I looked up into his eyes before I pulled away, "I can't Jake, they're practically my family. I can't change my mind when they have little time left to plan the wedding." I kick a stone along the beach as I continue my walk.

"You're braver than all of us to do this Leah." Jake tells me as he walks along beside me. "The pack hasn't been the same since you left."

I laugh sarcastically, "Yeah right, they've probably preferred it without me. I know what they all thought of me Jake. I heard the names they called me when they thought I'd blocked them out. Here comes Leah again, the pity party begins." I look up at Jacob, "I heard you say them too you know. The first few weeks after I'd phased. You all thought the same even Sam."

Jacob smiles and holds his hands up, "Ok I admit I was a little angry with you to begin with but that was until I began to talk to you. I can see now that you're just hurt over what happened with Sam and being in the pack with the other imprinted couples can't help."

I sigh and shake my head, "I just can't seem to get over him Jake. I thought this time away would help me to forget but coming back has stirred the old thoughts and feelings again."

Jake stops me as he places his hand on my shoulder, "You can forget Leah, if you chose to you can change it. If you can block us out when we're in our wolf form then you can block out Sam and Emily. You just need to focus on blocking it out and you'll manage it. You're stronger than you think Leah Clearwater." He smiled before heading back to the group.

I stopped for a moment and thought about what Jacob had told me. Was I really strong enough to block out the anger, hurt and bitterness I still felt against Sam and Emily? I sighed as I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing trying to block out all the thoughts of the two of them before and replaced them with my happiness like I did when I blocked out the guys. I smiled as I felt myself relax and focused on the joys I had in my life.

As I made my way back to the party I smiled as I sat beside Rachel and Kim. "Leah, where did you disappear to?" Kim asks me as she holds out a plate of food for me. "I saved you a plate before the others grabbed it all." I smile as I begin to pick a little at the food before answering.

"I just had to get away." I say honestly.

"You know we're here to talk. I know we don't know what you're going through but we are here." Kim tells me as she places her hand over mine.

I smile and nod, "Thanks Kim. I'll be ok though."

She smiled and nodded as she patted my arm before taking her hand away. "That's the Leah we all know so well."

I looked around at the group as the girls talked about the wedding excitedly before I felt a set of eyes on me. I turned around and noticed Sam standing away from the group watching me. I sighed as I stood up letting Rachel and Kim know I would return soon before I walked over to Sam who was staring out to the ocean now.

I stood beside him in silence wondering why he was acting strangely. It didn't take long for him to break the silence though. "Thank you Leah. Emily really appreciates your support."

I stared at the waves angrily. "Don't thank me Sam. I'm not doing this for you, like you said this is for my cousin Emily."

He sighed and nodded, "I know I accept that. You know things haven't been the same without you around."

I laughed and turned to face him, "You mean the fact that you can't rub my nose in your love life."

"Leah that's…."

I stopped him by putting up my hand, "You hurt me Sam. You could have had anyone yet you had to break my heart by imprinting on my cousin. I know you'll tell me you couldn't control it but I sometimes wish you could. You broke my heart Sam. You didn't just break it, you literally ripped it out then paraded her in front of me every chance you got. You did that to see the hurt on my face every single day, that's what made you sad when I left, the fact that you couldn't see the hurt on my face. Well take a good look Sam because this is the last time you'll see me hurt. I'll stand beside you both at the wedding but once it's over I'm gone. I won't be called back for you silly games again, you may have broken my heart but you haven't broken my soul. That's one part of me that you can't break." I smiled as I took off running towards the woods before I phased feeling free. As I stopped and looked around enjoying the peace of La Push I realised how happy I felt when I was back home. I had been phasing in the forests at the side of the university as much as I could but it wouldn't compare to home.

After two hours of running I decided it was time to head home before my mom began to worry about me. I phased behind the trees behind my house and quickly changed before I ran to the door noticing the empty driveway. I walked inside realising no one had arrived home just yet. I walked to my room and looked around, I decided that in order to move on from Sam I'd have to remove the memories from my room as well as my mind. With that I began packing up pictures of us from the drawer where I'd placed them, gifts he gave me and his old cd's which he obviously hadn't missed. As I dumped the box on the porch outside I decided to try and move on as Jake told me to. I'm Leah Clearwater after all, I'm not going to let him get to me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

After the talk I shared with Sam on the beach, I'd avoided him at all costs which wasn't easy considering my cousin was marrying him and I was her maid of honour for the wedding.

Falling back into the routine of patrol was easy though. Jake had spoken to Seth, who was a member of our original pack, and Embry and Quil, who joined shortly after I left, to arrange new patrol times. Today was just another day in La Push as I made my way out of the house to begin my patrol with Jacob. As I phased, Jake's voice immediately came into my mind, "_How are you holding up_?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his overprotective nature to his fellow wolf pack members. "I'm fine Jacob, how many times do I need to remind you?" I knew he was trying to help me but I didn't need any support from anyone. I've managed to get over this myself so far and I could get through the rest of it alone.

"Everyone knows your stronger than most people Leah but we still worry about you. What Sam and Emily have done isn't fair to you. No one would be surprised if you told them you couldn't participate."

I shook my head as I thought about it. "It's not like Jacob, you know the guilt I'd feel if I didn't do this."

"Guilt?" Jacob said angrily. "You have no reason to feel guilty. Look what they've done to you."

I stopped my patrol and lay down as I put my head down and let my mind think through what Jacob said. "I couldn't tell them I won't be their maid of honour at such short notice."

"You can't or you won't?" Jake asked me. "Think about it Leah, take some time out from patrol and speak to Emily about it. You need to let her know."

"I can't leave patrol early. You know the risks if there happened to be a stray vampire."

"Leah, you know I could get one of the other's to cover." He went quiet as he seemed to be thinking of what to say next. "Just talk to them, you need to sort this out, for all of you."

I stood up and made my way back to my house as I shut my thoughts off from Jacob whilst I tried to make sense of his words. Once I had phased back and changed I went inside to my room where I spotted the box of Sam's. I knew I had to talk to them both but I didn't know if I could bring myself to bring up the memories and hurt I've buried.

I walked up to the front door of Sam's and Emily's as I clutched the box hoping he wouldn't be home. Luck appeared to be on my side when Emily opened the door.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" She asked. I could see the wheels turning in her mind as she worried about the wedding.

I smiled a little, "Hi Em, is Sam home?" I asked as I held up the box.

"No, he's out in town right now. Do you need him for anything?"

I shook my head relieved, "No, I just found some of his things at our house and wanted to return them to him. Is it ok if I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course, come on in." She said as she stepped to the side. "Is everything ok?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen.

I sat down as I looked around the room remembering the pack meetings we had in this kitchen. "Well, not really." I admitted as I placed the box on the table, trying to think of the words to use. "I'm going to have to step down as maid of honour." I told her as I looked intently at the table, unable to see her expression.

"What? Why?" She asked quietly.

"Emily I love you like a sister you know that but I can't stand beside you at the wedding and pretend I'm happy for you both. You broke my heart when he imprinted on you. I know it's in the past but I can't get over the hurt." I slowly looked up to her. "I'm really sorry, you I am."

The hurt was written all over her face as she sat in front of me. "You said you were fine with being maid of honour though. I thought you were past the hurt Sam and I put you through."

I shook my head, "I thought I was. I tried really hard to push it aside but I couldn't Em, it hurts too much." I sighed as I looked at the table again. "I'll support you with the wedding plans though, I just can't have a part in the wedding."

"I understand." Emily said as she slowly nodded. "I really hoped you'd be there by me."

"Emily I will be, you know I will. There's too much history between Sam and I. I don't think it would be the best idea."

She nodded slowly, "I thought you were over it now. Sam told me what you said to him at the bonfire."

I shook my head, "I meant it Emily. I am over Sam but how could I stand beside you knowing it should be me in your place." I stood up slowly and walked to the door. "If you did want to be close as we used to be, you'd remember that we never made the other one feel unhappy with a decision. We're family Emily but family wouldn't expect them to stand next to them as they marry their ex fiancé." I walked out quickly before I could hear her reply and made my way into the woods. I didn't phase as I wanted to keep my mind clear from my fellow wolf pack members. I made my way to the beach as I walked along enjoying the salty breeze. I replayed our conversation wondering what would happen next. I just hope I would be strong enough to attend the wedding knowing that a part of my heart would be breaking.

_**Thanks to all my readers for your support with this story. I would appreciate any reviews or improvements you have or any ideas in which you'd like me to add to the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked into my home I looked around noticing the absence of my younger brother Seth. He'd probably been called out to patrol with Jacob after my talk with Emily and Mom was at her new home in Forks with Charlie. After the fight with the Volturi, she accepted a marriage proposal by Charlie and were married in a small ceremony before I left. Although they were married she still felt the motherly responsibility of looking after Seth and I which meant staying over a couple of nights a week and bringing over meals as Seth and I couldn't cook very well.

I made my way through the house to the kitchen and put enough water in the kettle for a cup of coffee. As I switched it on I leant against the counter and looked out of the window wondering what Emily would be saying to Sam about our conversation.

It has been hard to accept the relationship between Sam and Emily but we have made a big improvement.

_***Flashback***_

"_Leah, please open the door." Emily shouted through my locked bedroom door for the third day._

_I rolled my eyes as I turned over a page in my book, blocking out my cousin's voice. I then heard my brother's footsteps down the hallway before they stopped in front of my door. "Come on Emily, let's get you a drink. She'll come out soon." I heard their footsteps proceed down the hallway to the kitchen before I threw my book down on the floor. _

"_Leah, it's Mom. Please let me in." I heard my mother's voice drift through the door. _

_I sighed and hesitantly unlocked the door. "Are you on your own?" I asked, wondering if this was a way of getting me to talk to Emily. _

"_Yes I am. Now let me inside." She answered._

_I opened the door and made my way back to my bed and sat down on the edge. "If you've come up to make me talk to her, you're wasting your time." I told her._

_She sighed and closed the door before she sat beside me and began smoothing my hair like she used to do when I was a little girl. "Emily is distraught downstairs. Why don't you speak to her about what happened?"_

_I laughed harshly, "Speak to her? After what she did to me?"_

"_She's still your cousin though. No matter what's happened between her and Sam you shouldn't let it cause you both this much grief."_

_I moved away and looked at her through the tears which were building up in my eyes. "Why should I mom? She could have chosen any other guy, why did it have to be my Sam? We were going to get married, we had a plan!" I shouted._

"_Plans change though Leah, you'll find someone who you love as much as Sam."_

_I shook my head as I looked down at the floor allowing the tears to fall freely, "I can't find anyone mom. No one can come close to him." I whispered._

_I allowed my mom to wrap her arm around my shoulder as she pulled me to her side. "You will do. Just give it time." She whispered to me whilst I allowed myself to cry harder. _

_***End of flashback***_

I shook my head as I made my cup of coffee. I would not allow myself to shed another tear for Sam or what he did to me. Although I know the secrets of imprinting it doesn't take away the pain I feel.

Although I have the support of my family it doesn't help as much as the support I used to receive from Jacob. Before Bella married Edward and became a bloodsucker like them, Jacob understood what the heartache was like. He'd been in love with Bella for so long and always held a place in his heart for her which we always knew wouldn't be shared. During the time we shared at the Cullen's in a three man pack, it seemed like he was beginning to understand the other pain I was dealing with until the night he imprinted on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee Cullen. That was the night I lost the Jacob who understood how I felt, as he turned into the predictable wolf that was devoted to their imprintee just like the others.

After losing Jacob, I've felt alone again with only my family to support me. I now realise that no matter how many times I forgive Sam and Emily for what they did, I'll never truly feel the support I used to have, until the eventful day I imprint.

_**Thank you to all my readers for their reviews. I appreciate all reviews, good or bad as I love to hear what you like about the story and where you would like the story to go…**_


	6. Chapter 6

I knew my mother would quickly find out that I'd given up my duties of maid of honour for Sam and Emily's wedding, news travelled like wild fire when you lived in La Push, but I didn't expect how upset she would be.

"Leah Clearwater, I want to talk to you in the kitchen right now." She shouted as she walked into the house.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got up from my bed where I'd been reading and joined her in the kitchen. "Yes mom." I said casually as I walked in.

"How could you do that to your cousin?" She asked as she switched the kettle on and turned her icy glare towards me.

"I'm sorry, I give up maid of honour duties for her wedding yet she steals Sam from me and I'm the bad one in this equation?" I asked.

"You know neither one of them had any control over what happened." She stated as she leant against the kitchen counter.

"Oh really? Is imprinting that strong?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure you could try and fight for the one you love if you really tried."

"You know very well it doesn't work that way. You need to accept the fact that he's imprinted on her Leah."

I shook my head as I balled my fists up at my side, "How can I mom? We were going to be married, we had a plan! None of them included breaking my heart." I shouted angrily.

"How many times do they need to apologise Leah?" My mom replied, "They've tried everything they can to make you accept the fact that they are together. You know they would never hurt you if they could help it."

I began pacing the room, "They could help it. They could fight it, they all could. Who wants to be told who they spend the rest of the lives with? They haven't tried fighting it at all, they just accepted it no matter what the consequences were."

"You know that's not true. You will know soon enough when you imprint yourself." She replied calmly as she made a cup of tea.

I laughed harshly, "Imprint? Do you really believe that?" I asked her as I remembered what Sam told me when I first phased. "According to the others, I'm the genetic dead end. That's why I phased isn't it?"

"No one knows that for sure." My mom reminded me. "You know it might be nothing like that."

I shook my head, "Of course I know that mom. That's why my heart has been broken like it has and I haven't imprinted yet. Who would want someone like me?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I took a deep breath, attempting to push them away.

"Come on, let's have a cup of tea and we'll talk this through." My mom said as she pulled out a chair at the table.

I couldn't take anymore as the tears began to fall. "Of course, a cup of tea will solve everything." I replied sarcastically. I made my way to the door, "I'll be back later." I stated before I ran out of the door.

I had no idea what to do next as I ran through the woods. I couldn't phase or the rest of the pack would know what was going on in my mind but I couldn't take it any longer. I had no one to fight my corner for me anymore, my mother supported Sam and Emily, Seth thought I was cold and heartless and Jacob had imprinted on a bloodsucker.

I made my way to the cliffs where the pack usually spent their afternoons cliff diving. I sat down on the edge and looked down at the waves crashing brutally against the cliffs as the storm built up around me. I looked up at the darkening sky wondering what would be next for me now.

I snapped my head around as I heard a twig snap in the woods behind me wondering who was watching my breakdown. I swiftly brushed away the tears from my face as I pretended to appear calm for the intruder. They quietly stepped out of the trees and sat beside me silently as they looked out to the waves below.

"I heard what you did." Jacob stated as I looked over at him.

I turned back and sighed, "Have you come here to tell me that I should go over there and take my place back again. My mom just told me that very thing."

He shook his head and shrugged, "I meant what I said at the beach that night. You don't have to do anything for them."

I nodded as I looked down at my hands, "Why are you being so nice to me Jake? No one else agrees with me. They all see me as the cold hearted wolf of the pack still."

"They haven't seen the Leah I have." He stated simply.

I sighed, "You saw the weak Leah. I haven't opened up to anyone since Sam and you." I laugh harshly, "Look where that got me, my heart was broken before you healed a part of it and broke it again."

"Leah, you'll imprint on someone. If you don't, you'll fall in love with someone." He told me.

I shook my head, "I'll never allow myself to fall in love again. I couldn't hurt someone the way that Sam hurt me."

Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder, "You're stronger than you think Leah. You're not weak because you show your emotions."

I smiled a little, "Thanks Jake." I shook my head, "How come you're here anyway? What happened to Renesemee?"

He laughed, "Bella and Edward took her out for the day. They thought she should spend some bonding time with family."

I laughed, "Poor Jakey, what are we going to do with you now?" I joked.

I watched as he rolled his eyes before smiling, "Thanks Leah."

I nudged his side, "You're welcome." I laughed as I stared out to the ocean. "Jake, do you think you can fight an imprint?" I asked him quietly.

I wondered if Jacob had actually heard me as he took his time to reply, "I don't think so. It seems that you're destined to be with that person and that's why they affect the two people in such a way."

I rolled my eyes as I surpressed a laugh, "Spoken like a true imprinter Jacob."

"You'll feel this way one day Leah." He told me.

I shook my head as I looked out at the dark ocean, "That won't happen for me. I'm giving up on finding the one person for me. I've given my heart away too many times for it to be broken."

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "If I hadn't imprinted, I would have made you happy."

I smiled a little, "Thanks Jacob." I stood up and brushed off my shorts, "I should head home before mom sends Seth out to look for me." I joked.

"Don't be afraid to cry Leah. No one will think it's weak, you can't keep your emotions bottled up."

I smiled a little, "I've cried enough before. I don't think I'll be crying again for a long time." I couldn't show him any emotions again.

He shrugged as he stood up, "Well if you do need a shoulder to cry on, you know where I am."

I smiled as I nodded, "You're a good person Jacob. I'm glad you're my alpha you know." I told him truthfully.

"Now you tell me," He laughed as he threw an arm over my shoulder, "Come on, let's you back before the search party is called."

I smiled as we headed back through the forest wondering how I was going to apologise to my mom when I was hurting inside. I think it was time to let my guard down and tell her how I was really feeling.

_**Thank you to all my readers for reading this story. If you have any ideas for me to add to the story, let me know in a review. Do you want Leah to imprint or should I fast forward some months to closer to the wedding? Let me know…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sue's POV**

I cringed as my daughter slammed the door behind her, knowing she was heading towards the woods. Ever since my children first phased into werewolves and my husband passed away I've relied on Sam, as alpha of the pack, to lead the pack and village.

Although Leah is hurt with the situation between Sam and Emily, I can't let go of the support system they offer. It's been hard to deal with my only children phasing into werewolves every night, being told that vampires live closer to our reservation than we first thought and understanding the real reason for the heartbreak of my daughter.

I thought that once my daughter understood that Sam unintentionally broke her heart I thought she would forgive them both. Of course, my daughter reacted differently by turning into a different person right in front of my eyes. I'd heard what she thought when she was a member of Sam's pack, however, when she turned her back on him along with Seth and Jacob, I had no idea what was happening when they were in their wolf forms.

I knew I could rely on Seth to tell me of any troubling news but he wouldn't share any information of his sister. When she was in Florida, I knew she would be safe away from the vampires who changed her life and the memories of Sam that haunted her yet I wondered if she would truly move on. When she arrived home, I hoped I would have my daughter back, the daughter who would share her worries with me rather than lashing out and withdrawing from her family.

I sighed with relief as I heard the door close, hoping it would be Leah. I jumped up from the chair and ran into the hallway as I saw Leah standing by the door. For a moment I thought she was going to run straight back out but she looked up at me instead.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Of course." I just hoped she would be ready to forgive Sam and Emily and put the past behind us at last.

**Leah's POV**

When Jake dropped me off at my house I stood outside, debating whether or not to head inside or run the opposite way, as Jacob had done when he heard of Bella's wedding. I stopped myself when I thought of my mother and brother, I couldn't dessert them like that. This wasn't their fault, even though they did agree with the wedding . I took a deep breath and headed inside as I heard my mother jump up from her chair where I'd left her.

I slowly looked up to her before asking, "Can we talk?"

She nodded with a relieved smile, "Of course." She stated simply as she waited to see where I would go.

I made my way into the living room and sat down on the old couch that reminded me of my father. I smiled lightly at the memory of him before my mother placed her hand on my arm, prompting me to start the discussion.

I took a deep breath before I began, "Mom, I want you to listen to me without interrupting me. I need to tell you this." I looked up at her as she simply smiled and nodded.

I looked back at my hands whilst I sorted out the thoughts in my mind, "I understand that imprinting is special for certain people and I may never get the chance to imprint myself but I am still hurting over the fact that Sam had to imprint on Emily." I stopped myself as I felt the tears building up behind my eyes before I continued, "Emily was like my sister, mom, you know that and Sam, well, we were going to be married. I can't let it go, it hurts too much that the two people in my life that I thought would never leave me would betray me like this."

I sat back as I looked up to the ceiling fighting back the tears that I knew would begin to pour from my eyes. "I thought that Florida would be the closure that I needed but it's not possible to move on from this. If he'd imprinted on anyone else I would be mad but I would be able to let it go, although he imprinted on my cousin, the closest person to me."

I brushed a tear away as I looked over at my mom, "Why did it have to be her mom? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

My mom remained silent as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder pulling me to her like she did when I was a child. I let the tears flow freely as I felt the anger wash away with the tears I'd kept stored inside for so long. I understood now what Jacob meant that I couldn't keep my feelings inside, I had been pushing my family away from me, although I wasn't quite ready to forgive them for what they did, I knew I was letting go of some of the anger and resentment I felt towards Sam and Emily.

_**Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. I hope everyone is pleased with the new chapter from Sue's point of view, just so you can all see where she's coming from. If you have comments or suggestions for further chapters, please let me know.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up and looked around my small room, I sighed as I remembered crying in front of my mom. I was relieved that I told her what I was feeling yet I still felt hurt when she continued to support Sam and Emily, making me wonder if her loyalties now lie with them instead of her own daughter.

I wasn't born angry and bitter, yet I'd been driven to it due to the changes in my life. I often wondered if my family would be better off without me being around, the pack would certainly find the atmosphere brighter without my constant complaining and irritable attitude, yet I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

Seth might be older now yet I was still the over protective sister that I'd always been and my heart still remained with Sam. I knew that the source of a majority of my bitterness came from Sam and Emily's imprint, even though we weren't still together, he still held the claim to my heart in a way.

I thought I had a chance to start afresh with Jacob when we left Sam's pack until he imprinted on Renesmee. I'd suffered too many struggles since we were introduced to the magical world of imprinting which made me wonder where my life would take me. I couldn't let myself fall in love again then imprint on someone else like Sam and Jacob had done to me, I wouldn't put anyone through the same heartbreak I went through, yet I couldn't spend the rest of my life alone.

I pushed the thoughts away as I heard Seth walk in from his patrol, I knew I had to check with him about anything new that appeared on the patrol, although things had been really quiet in La Push.

I changed into my usual wardrobe of shorts and tank top before I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I'd finished I looked at myself in the mirror as I ran my fingers through my short hair. I'd never cut my hair before I phased, Sam used to love my long hair but when I phased he made me cut it short so it wouldn't be too long when I did phase.

I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my mom at the cooker and my brother sitting at the table already devouring a plate of pancakes with syrup. I sat down on the chair opposite him and poured myself a glass of juice, "How was patrol last night?" I asked him.

"The usual," He told me as he shrugged. "There's no new scents which is great but I think the others are expecting something to happen soon."

I nodded, half heartedly as my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me. "They're probably just antsy without any drama." I said as I began to tuck into my breakfast. "Thanks mom." I said as I swallowed my first mouthful.

For a moment, things felt like normal in the Clearwater house. That was until my mom started to tell me about the wedding.

"Emily is taking the girls for a dress fitting tomorrow; she's still hoping you'll be there for her." My mom told me as she sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

I placed my knife and fork down, "Mom, I told you. I'm not going to be a part of their wedding."

"Leah, please think about this. Your cousin really needs you to be there at her side."

I laughed, "Oh yes, the cousin who sat by my side when Sam broke up with only to be going behind my back and starting to see him herself behind my back."

"You know she never meant to hurt you. Neither of them meant to do that." She told me calmly.

I shook my head, "They knew what they were doing. They could break the imprint if they wanted. Any one of them could but they're too scared to face the world alone."

"An imprint cannot be broken Leah, you know very well that Sam would do that if he could."

I stood up angrily, "Don't tell me that Sam would break that imprint. We both know Sam wouldn't do that. He'd have done it by now if he could. He's too happy with her, she won't fight back when they disagree, she's able to have children. What do I have to offer? A bitter personality and an inability to have kids." I told her as I walked through the house and out of the door.

"Leah, please come back inside." Seth called as he followed me out of the door.

"Seth, go back inside." I told him as I made my way to the woods.

"Please Leah, mom's just finding it hard without dad here." He told me.

I turned around and laughed sarcastically, "Seth, you know that's not true. She quickly moved in with Charlie didn't she? She's just siding with Sam since he's the almighty alpha of the pack because he phased first. He's too big headed to remember he's not the actual alpha, it should be Jake."

"I know that but how is she supposed to accept the fact that her children are shape shifters like our ancestors."

I shake my head as I throw my hands up, "The other mothers accepted it Seth, they didn't run off to Forks."

"You can't help who fall in love with Leah." He told me innocently.

I looked at my younger brother and sighed, "You haven't had your heart broken by the person you were in love with."

He nodded sadly, "I know you were hurt badly Leah, you can't just turn your back on Emily though remember. Sam might have been your first love but maybe this will help you move on from the heartbreak."

I shook my head, "I can't Seth, it will hurt too much. I'm going for a run to clear my head. Will you tell mom I'll be back later?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I will. Do you want any company?" He asked as he turned back.

"No, I need to be alone." I told him before I began running into the woods. I debated on phasing but thought against it. The last thing I needed was the guys invading my thoughts.

As I ran I thought about moving away, no one needed me here anymore. Seth had grown up and was independent, Mom had married Charlie and was happily living in Forks and Jacob would soon be leaving with the Cullen's.

As I thought of my friends and pack members, I realised how alone I truly was. No one needed me any longer and I could cope on my own. I thought of where I would go to though, I couldn't travel due to my lack of funds and I knew it would take time for me to completely stop phasing, so where did I go now?

Where does the only female shape shifter go when her family and friends turn away from her? Could I do what Jacob had done and live alone in my wolf form? I didn't like the thought of hunting in my wolf form but I did like the freedom it offered. The only question I left unanswered was: 'Could I actually go?'

_**Thank you again to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I enjoy reading through the many reviews I receive for this story with your feedback and suggestions for the story. I had a little writers block for this chapter as I thought of where to go to next with Leah but I think I'm almost there. **_

_**I'd love to hear your views on this chapter. If you have any suggestions or requests about another POV from a different character, please let me know. I could write one from Sue's POV again, Jacob, Emily, Sam or Seth?**_

_**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and I look forward to hearing your suggestions for the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV**

Patrol isn't the same with my beta beside me. Last night I'd put Seth to patrol with me so Leah could speak to her mom about the whole Sam and Emily fiasco. I couldn't believe her mom had turned her back on her and taken sides with Sam.

She'd had a hard time since Sam phased though it only increased when she phased herself. It's hard for her as she's the only female shape shifter known to our history and having to face Sam when we were in our wolf form.

After we finished patrol I told Seth to head home whilst I waited for Quil and Embry to take over from us. I didn't have to wait long before my thoughts were invaded by my two best friends.

"Hey Jake, how was patrol?" Embry immediately asks.

"Nothing new to report guys. Just keep an eye out though, you know how quickly things can change." I tell them as I make my way through the woods to my house.

"Sure thing boss." Quil jokes.

I mentally roll my eyes at his joke before I phase and quickly put on my shorts. As I make my way through the trees to my house I hear my dad putting down the phone. I immediately think it's Rachel checking on him, ever since she moved into Paul's last year she isn't happy until she speaks to my dad at least once a day. She calls it checking up on him yet dad and I call it over protectiveness.

I walk inside as my dad comes through from the kitchen. "What have you done Jake?" He asks as he stops in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as I shut the door behind me.

"Sam just rang me telling me you'd told Leah not to be the maid of honour at the wedding."

I nodded, knowing this wouldn't go down well with him. "I just told Leah that she didn't owe anything to Sam or Emily. It's her choice to take part in the wedding or not. No one should be forcing her to take part or even attend." I tell him.

"I know that son but you can't tell her not to go either."

I rolled my eyes, "Why not dad? Someone has to support her, no one else is. She's been through enough without Sam and Emily asking her to be a part of the wedding also."

He shook his head, "She has support Jacob. She's got her mother and her brother there. I don't want you causing problems with Sam and leading her on."

I laughed, "Come on dad. Leading her on? You know that Sam and I can sort out our own issues. She doesn't have the support she needs at home though, if you heard her thoughts you'd understand exactly what she's going through."

He looked up at my towering frame and nodded. "I know you and Sam can deal with your issues but you're leading her onto more heartbreak. I've seen how you are with her, you've loved her since you were a toddler and she would come over with her mom to play with Rebecca and Rachel. You might not think so yourself with Renesemee clouding your thoughts but it's there son. " He stopped and sighed, "You're going to end up hurting yourself and two others if you let this continue."

I laughed and shook my head, "Dad, where do you come up with these ideas. Leah is my beta, nothing more. Yes I look out for her but I look out for all the members of my pack. "

"It's more than that Jacob. I've warned you that's all I can do." He told me as he held up his hands. "You should talk to Sam though, he's not very happy with you right now. I've done all I can but it's up to you now." He gave me a final look before wheeling himself into the living room leaving me stunned by his previous words.

I pushed it out of my mind as I pulled open the door and made my way to Sam and Emily's. I wasn't in love with Leah, we were friends but nothing more than that. Besides I'd imprinted on Renesemee, nothing could come between us.

Once I arrived at Sam's, the door opened and out walked an angry looking Sam. I stopped as he made his way towards me before Emily appeared at the door.

"Sam, please think about this." She shouted to him as he made his way towards me.

"Stay out of this Emily. I'll sort it." He told her before he stopped in front of me. "You've got some explaining to do Jacob."

I held back my laugh as I looked at my former alpha, "I really don't think I need to explain anything to you Sam. Leah's her own person, I don't tell her what to do, if she decides not to attend the wedding that's up to her."

"You have no right to tell her that she doesn't have to attend though." He told me sternly as he glared at me. "It's my wedding."

"I understand that Sam but Leah is my beta and my friend. She doesn't need to be told what she can and cannot do by her ex."

"A friend? That's funny Jacob, you do remember I shared your thoughts when you followed my pack. You hated sharing her thoughts, you all did. I remember the names you would call her when she wasn't around."

I laughed harshly, "Yes and I remember how much hatred you had for her being a member of your pack too. The ex you couldn't rid yourself of, wasn't she Sam?"

He began to shake as he stared at me, "You have no right to speak to me like that Jacob."

I smiled, "Now that's where your wrong Sam. I'm not a member of your pack anymore. You may be able to command your pack members into doing what you say but you can no longer control any of my pack members anymore."

I knew I'd hit a nerve with Sam, "You still can't tell Leah what to do. She's broken Emily's heart when she turned down the maid of honour role."

"I'm sure she's just upset Sam. Leah is the heartbroken one in all of this." I told him severely. "You were the one who broke her heart through imprinting. How can you expect her to suddenly attend the wedding when you tore her heart into pieces?"

He didn't speak for a moment as his eyes bore into me, "You will not tell Leah what to do anymore."

I shook my head, "I can't make promises anymore Sam. It's up to Leah, what happens next. If I were you I wouldn't be setting plans for her being there. It's time to look closely at your own mistakes Sam." I turned around and stalked into the trees again, leaving Sam to think about what I'd said.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Jacob walk away as anger pulsed through my body. I couldn't believe the nerve of the kid to talk to me about Leah like he did. Who was he to tell me that I couldn't tell Leah to come to my wedding?

Emily and Leah had always been close, so close that they seemed to be sisters at times. I knew Emily was upset that Leah told her she couldn't be maid of honour. She'd always dreamed of her wedding with Leah by her side, of course she probably didn't dream of hurting her cousin like we did.

The memories of the day I broke Leah's heart will never leave me, no matter how hard I try to ignore them.

_*Flashback*_

"Sam, there you are, we've been waiting for you." Leah told me as she walked down the driveway to me.

Ever since I'd phased, things between us had been strained. She knew I was hiding something but she couldn't gain the information from me. "I'm sorry, I lost track of the time." I told her as I put my arm over her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now, Emily's here for the weekend." She told me as we walked up to the house.

"Really? I hope she isn't too angry at me." I laughed, knowing how much information Leah and Emily shared. I knew she'd told Emily about my disappearance so I knew she'd be looking out for her today.

"Of course not, she'll cool down when she sees how happy we are now." Leah told me as we walked into the garden.

I looked around realising that the other guests were here and I was the last one to arrive. I knew I would have to be careful with the patrols and catching up on my sleep or else people would start asking questions.

"Sam, come and say hello to Emily." Leah said, pulling me from my thoughts.

I followed Leah over to the table of women before she pulled away from me and walked to Emily's side. "Emily, I'd like to meet Sam. Sam, this is Emily." She told me as Emily turned to face me.

As I looked into Emily's eyes, my world turned around and centred on the young woman in front of me. I couldn't pull my eyes away from hers as Leah walked back over placing her hand in mine. I pulled away from Leah and began to walk towards Emily when I realised what I was doing.

I turned to face Leah and could no longer see the beauty I'd seen in her face earlier. My thoughts floated around Emily and her captivating eyes. I knew I had to leave before Leah got suspicious of how my behaviour had suddenly changed.

I walked out of the garden and headed down the street to my house. What had happened to me? I only looked at Emily once and I suddenly felt the need to run to her and protect her from the world. I couldn't help the pull from my heart drawing me back to Emily's side as I ran quickly to my house.

As I walked in, I was grateful that my mom was at work and wasn't here to question my changing behaviour. I walked into my room and lay on my bed as Emily circled through my mind, what had happened to me?

After an hour of trying to push Emily from my mind, I decided to head to Billy's house. As he knew the history of the shape shifters, I hoped he would be able to explain what happened to me.

I knocked nervously on the door before I heard the wheels of his chair across the floor, "Sam, is everything ok?" He asked me as he opened the door.

"No I don't think it is Billy. Can we talk?" I asked him as I tried to focus on him rather than Emily.

"Of course, come on in." He said as wheeled back to allow me inside. "What's wrong? You seem to be worried about something."

I laughed a little, "You could say that Billy." I sighed as I tried to focus a way of explaining what had happened to me. "I went to Leah's today for the BBQ," I started as my mind replayed what happened. "Everything was great with Leah until I met Emily. I don't know how to explain this but everything changed Billy. I suddenly felt like Emily was pulling me to her with just one look from her."

"What did you do Sam?" He asked me as he nodded knowingly.

"I just ran away." I told him honestly, "I can't stop thinking about her Billy. Everytime I try to think of Leah, my mind blocks her out and focuses on Emily instead. It's like I've lost my memory of Leah and it's been replaced with Emily."

"I know what's happened." He told me with a smile, "You've imprinted."

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"Yes, imprinted. It's very rare but shape shifters have an ability to imprint on the person who is meant for them, regardless of who they are with at the time. Sam you've imprinted on Emily."

I shook my head and laughed, "No, you've got it wrong. I'm with Leah, I can't imprint on her cousin."

"Sam, you can't help who you imprint on. Your love is now Emily, you can't fight it son. You'll have to break up with Leah."

I shook my head, "No, you don't understand, I can't break up with Leah."

"You have to Sam. The imprint is too strong to fight, Emily will be the one person for you from now on. You have to accept that."

"I can't break her heart." I told him quietly even though my mind had already accepted the fact. "It will destroy her."

"Sam, you and Emily are imprinted. That's the strongest bond you could make. You're going to be the one person for Emily, whether it's a protector, brother, husband. You're going to be only one for her and she's the only one for you from now on."

I sighed as I looked at the floor, "How do I know what Emily wants?" I asked him.

"You'll know Sam, you both will. I suggest you head home before you make any rash decisions. Emily might not the news lightly considering how close they are. You can't lead Leah on though, you have to break up with her soon."

I opened the door and turned back, "Thank you Billy." I told him, as my heart called for Emily.

After spending four hours thinking about Emily and how I would break up with Leah, I decided to head to her house.

I began to feel the pull to Emily get tighter as I stepped closer to the house, knowing Emily would be inside.

"Sam, you're back." Leah shouted as she ran down the driveway to me before throwing her arms around my waist.

I knew I couldn't hug her back as I didn't feel the same emotions, I had earlier. "Leah we need to talk." I told her as I pulled her arms away and stepped back.

"What's wrong Sam?" She asked as I looked down at her.

"We can't be together anymore Leah." I told her simply. "Things have changed between us, I don't love you anymore."

"What?" She whispered as I watched the tears form in her eyes. "You know we can work things out if we give it another go. We can forget about the secrets and your disappearance."

I looked away unable to look at the hurt written all over her face, "I'm sorry Leah but things have changed. They can't be the same, we're not meant to be together."

"Don't you tell me that we aren't meant to be together Sam," She shouted as she hit my chest. "You don't spend five years with one person and then tell them you're not meant to be together. I love you Sam."

"Leah, don't make this any harder than it has to be." I told her as I took her hands in mine, "You'll be happy one day without me."

"Don't you dare touch me Sam." She shouted as her father walked outside.

"Sam, Leah, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing dad," Leah told him as she glared at me with hatred in her eyes. "Sam was just leaving weren't you?" She spat at me.

"I'm sorry Leah, I really didn't mean to hurt you." I told her.

"Save it Sam. I don't care what you say, I never want to see you again." She told me as her father walked over to her and began pulling her back inside.

I watched as they walked inside before the door was slammed behind them. I walked to the forest at the side of their house and phased, knowing I had to get away from the hurt I'd caused.

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed as Emily walked beside me and placed her small hand in my larger one. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Everything's going to be fine, just a disagreement with Jacob." I told her.

"Your mom's on the phone. She wanted to know if we'd go around there tonight." She told me.

I smiled, "I'll go and speak to her now." I looked back into the woods as we walked into the house. I had to find the opportunity to speak to Leah about the wedding; I just had to wait for the right time.

_**Thank you to FantasyLover74 who suggested Jacob's POV about Sam and the wedding. I hope you all enjoyed the POV's from both Sam and Jacob.**_

_**If you have any other suggestions for another POV you'd like or a suggestion for the story, please leave me a review. **_

_**Thank you to all my loyal readers and followers of this story. It makes my day when people tell me about what they like about the story or any POV's they'd like to read.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Leah's POV**

Three weeks has passed by since I told Emily I wouldn't be her maid of honour. Jacob told me about the argument with Sam on patrol the same night and luckily stopped me from going over to his house. I hadn't spoken to Emily or Sam, although I knew the wedding plans were moving along quickly.

Today would be the first day that I would be joining Emily with the wedding plans, as Kim had work and Rachel was visiting her sister in Hawaii. I hadn't slept last night as I tried to think of a way to get out of it, until I realised I had run out of time.

I got up and took a quick shower as I tried to clear my head of the angry thoughts that were running through my mind, before I changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I made my way into the kitchen and heard my mother and Emily discussing the plans that were already in place.

"Good morning Leah." My mom greeted me, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, morning Em." I greeted them both as I sat down at the table, which was cluttered with papers, magazines and sticky notes.

"Morning Leah," Emily said brightly. "I'm really happy you could help me with the wedding."

I resisted the urge to run away as I glared at the table. "It's no problem." I told her through gritted teeth.

Over the course of the morning, we arranged the table settings, favours and finalised the venue. The wedding was set to take place at sunset on the beach before the reception, in their back garden.

As we talked about the flowers Emily would prefer, I couldn't help but imagine what my wedding would look like if Sam hadn't imprinted on her. I shook my head and sighed, I couldn't let myself think about that.

"Leah, I would really like you to reconsider the maid of honour role." Emily said cautiously as she stood at the door ready to leave.

"I've thought about it Emily. I can't be your maid of honour." I told her.

"I understand," She nodded sadly before she walked out with my mother to her car.

I glared at her as I leaned against the doorway, how could she understand what it felt like for me? She had Sam after all, I was the heartbroken one in this. I waved to her as she left before I walked back to my room.

"Leah," My mom called to me.

"Yes mom," I sighed as I turned around to face her.

"Thank you for what you did for Emily. It means a lot to her that you're supporting her with the plans."

I shrugged, "You're welcome I guess." I hadn't supported her at all apart from the occasional nod when needed. How could you support the person who was marrying the man you should have been with?

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me as I lay on my bed. No matter how much hurt he had caused, a part of me still loved Sam and probably always would. He'd been my first love, the person I was planning on marrying in the future, until imprinting changed it all.

_***Flashback***_

"_Leah, are you still planning on college?" Sam asked me as we sat on the beach. We'd been dating for three years and were discussing our future._

"_I would like to. I really want to become a psychologist so I've been thinking of the University of Florida." I told him. We hadn't discussed what would happen once I'd finished school as Sam had a full time job here in La Push._

"_Florida?" He asked, "Are you sure Leah? What about the University of Washington like Rachel?"_

_I sighed as I thought about the University of Washington. It was closer to us, meaning I could spend time with my family and Sam. "I guess so." If it meant that I could be with Sam, I'd change my plans._

"_I'm sorry you have to change it Leah, I just don't want to lose you." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me._

_I smiled as I turned around to face him, "You won't lose me Sam. We have a plan remember." I reminded him of the plan we'd made on our second anniversary to graduate from university before we settled down into marriage._

"_How could I forget the plan?" He smiled. "Why did I agree on letting you go to college before we married?" He laughed._

_I shook my head as I lifted up my left hand, "We're almost there." I told him as I looked at the promise ring, Sam gave me, to signify the love between us._

"_It's a promise ring though Leah, I want everyone to know you're the one for me the day I put the engagement ring on your finger."_

"_Don't worry Sam. Everyone knows I'm yours."_

"_You always will be Leah, no matter what happens." He told me._

_I shook my head, he was adamant that he would not desert me like his own father had done. "You're not Joshua Uley, Sam. You'll never become the man he was." _

_***End of Flashback***_

I blinked away the tears as I thought about the memories of Sam. I told him he wouldn't turn into the man that his father was, although he had left me with a broken heart, just as his father did to his mother.

As I lay on my bed and brushed away the tears, I vowed to fall in love with someone I chose. I would not allow myself to imprint on someone, taking away my independence to find my own soul mate. Imprinting had changed people and caused heartbreak, I couldn't break someone's heart the way that Sam broke mine.

I would fight for love if I had to, even if it meant breaking an imprint. I'm Leah Clearwater and I will fall in love myself.


End file.
